Un sutil adiós
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Situado en el capítulo 49 del manga. What if... Durante el caos de la batalla contra el Acorazado, teniendo a cientos de titánes a sus espaldas, Jean prioriza el auxilio de Mikasa sobre la misión. El plan de distracción de Armin falla y el Comandante muere. La recuperación de Eren fue un fracaso. La batalla deja demasiados daños colaterales, incluso dejarla incapacitada. Jeakasa.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. A mi sólo me gusta jugar con ellos xD.**

Fic situado en el capítulo 49 del manga. What if... si Jean hubiera tardado un poco más en auxiliar a Mikasa cuando es capturada por el titán y si Eren no hubiera sido rescatado.

Es el primer Jeakasa que hago, como siempre, abajo daré mis explicaciones. Fic dedicado a **SashaSV3** porque sé lo que amas el Jeakasa.

 **Canonverse. Jeakasa. Rated; T. Posible OoC.**

.

* * *

.

 **Un sutil adiós**

Jean observó cómo Mikasa se lanzó sin cuidado alguno hacía Reiner, esperando alcanzar a Bertolt y poder liberar a Eren.

Para Jean, era un maldito bastardo con suerte incapaz de ver lo que tenía al frente. Tenía un par de amigos que lo seguían en sus ideas suicidas y que darían la vida por él. Y él envidio tanto aquello.

El recuerdo del cuerpo de Marco lo abrumó por un instante. Él sabía lo que era perder a un amigo y camarada en menos de un minuto. Su personalidad provocaba que fuese irritante para la mayoría, sin embargo, había logrado congeniar con Marco perfectamente y su muerte le afectó de sobremanera.

Al pensar en él, nuevos recuerdos acudieron, incluyendo la primera vez que vio a Mikasa Ackerman en la tropa de reclutas 104°. Todavía podía sentir la bilis subir por su garganta, cuando se armó de valor para decirle que gustaba del cabello largo de ella, para que minutos después, Jeager comentara que debería de cortarlo. _Cortar aquella obra de arte debió ser un crimen_ , pensó.

Notó la ira fulminante emanar de la chica de rasgos exóticos. Bertolt alcanzó a escapar y Mikasa no midió consecuencia, siendo atrapada en las manos de un titán que presionaban su torso con abrumadora fuerza. Incluso sus facciones que mantiene tan controladamente serenas, se desfiguraron por el dolor.

Jean tenía dos opciones; continuar con la misión e insistir por salvar a Eren -situación que no le agradaba del todo, pero eran órdenes del comandante- o bien, rescatar a la _soldado que vale por cien,_ la misma que le salvó el trasero antes y de la cual estaba irremediablemente enamorado.

Al escuchar el alarido lleno de dolor que emitió, tomó la decisión, así, activó su equipo de maniobras tridimensional y apuntó al brazo del titán que atrapó a Mikasa.

—¡Mikasa! —Llamó cuando disparó el gancho—. ¡Oh, no! ¡Bastardo! —Fue cegado por sus emociones. Priorizó egoístamente sus objetivos; rebanó la nuca del titán—. ¡Libérala! —Exigió, cuando el titán cayó y comenzó a evaporarse. Corrió hasta la mano que todavía seguía fuertemente cerrada entornó de la cintura de Mikasa. Se apresuró a auxiliarla.

—No puedo levantarme. —Fueron las primeras palabras que emitió. Jean se congeló un microsegundo antes de tomarla en brazos y llamar a su caballo.

—Estarás bien —prometió. La subió al caballo y reanudaron la marcha.

—Eren —musitó al notar el camino que tomó Jean—. Necesitamos salvar a Eren.

Jean titubeó un instante. Necesitaba poner a salvo a Mikasa. _Realmente necesitaba_ que ella estuviera bien. Torció el gesto, antes de ceder a la petición.

El infierno terminó por desatarse. Los soldados luchaban para salvar sus vidas. Los titanes terminaron por acorralarlos, siguiendo al acorazado. Armin se apresuró para distraer lo suficiente a Bertolt y liberar a Eren, sin embargo, en plena maniobra de rescate, el Comandante Smith fue atrapado de la misma forman que Mikasa y devorado por el titán. Nadie fue capaz de intervenir está vez.

Ante la desesperación de los soldados, el caos que consumía y destruía, decidió tomar un rol que no correspondía.

—¡Retirada! —Ordenó, al comprender que todos podrían morir ahí, no obstante, tenía la maldita certeza que ni por la intervención de las diosas saldrían vivos de ahí con Eren. Mikasa luchó desde su posición, exigiéndole a Jean que regresara por Eren. Más soldados se unieron a él al emprender el regreso a las murallas. Incluso Armin, entendió que se volvió una causa perdida. Sin el Capitán Levi y con Mikasa fuera de combate, sus posibilidades de ganar se redujeron considerablemente después de la muerte del Comandante. Con impotencia, siguió a Jean intentando salir del infierno.

* * *

Se desconoce el número exacto de bajas, aunque sabía que eran demasiadas, porque apenas una minúscula cantidad de Legionarios fueron capaces de alcanzar las murallas. Mikasa dejó de luchar poco antes de llegar al Muro Rose, se limitó a gimotear por impotencia y dolor. Jean deseó estrecharla en sus brazos y borrar el dolor que sentía, sin embargo, optó por continuar guiando a los demás para ponerla a salvo.

Las tropas estacionarias los esperaban con elevadores. Sabían lo que significaba llevar a la Policía Militar en una misión de la Legión. La mirada de los soldados que acudieron a su auxilio era desalentadora.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —Fue la pregunta más recurrente. Tomó en brazos a Mikasa, recostándola y solicitando que un médico la revisara lo antes posible.

Vagas explicaciones surgieron. No tardaron en señalarlo para que explicara la razón de _exigir_ la retirada cuando apenas era un _novato_ en la división.

Él se focalizó en que Mikasa recibiera la mejor atención antes de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. Armin apoyó su decisión, abogando por él y exponiendo que fue la mejor decisión luego de que Mikasa quedara incapacitada y el Comandante pereciera.

—Quédate con ella. —Fueron las palabras de aliento que un Armin devastado otorgó a Jean—. La pérdida de Eren será muy difícil de superar.

Jean notó que no solo se refería a la chica dormida, sino también así mismo. De alguna forma, Armin comprendía mejor que nadie los sentimientos de Mikasa.

—Lo haré —juró solemnemente, aunque las dudas lo carcomían. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría Mikasa al enterarse del secuestro de Eren. Y tras el informe del doctor, era impredecible la reacción ante la noticia de _su estado actual y permanente_. Presionó sus manos con fuerzas, tachándose de haber actuado tarde.

—Deja de torturarte —pidió Armin, en una de las tantas noches que lo relevó para velar a Mikasa—. Hiciste lo correcto —Jean quiso preguntar, más el rubiecito se apresuró a continuar—; en general. Pese a la situación, lograste salvar a Mikasa. Y al ordenar la retirada, a muchos más, de seguir luchando, no habría sobrevivientes.

—Si tan sólo me hubiera enfocado en liberarla en lugar de matar al titán, ella podría… —La voz se quebró al final de la oración. La misma impotencia que sintió al tener las cenizas de los muertos en Trost lo embargó. Armin colocó su mano en el hombro de Jean, presionándolo en señal de apoyo.

—Está viva. Es más de lo que muchos otros lograron. —Las palabras seguían sin convencer del todo a Jean. Se puso de pie para retinarse.

La primera vez que Mikasa despertó sillas y mesas salieron volando. La histeria se desató en la diminuta habitación del hospital. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta la cantidad de soldados que fueron necesarios para neutralizarla y cedarla nuevamente. Jean se encontraba en las oficinas del Comandante de la Legión, Hange Zoe, en una reunión también con el Sargento Levi.

Fue Armin que le notificó de las noticias nuevas y del incidente sucedido.

—¿Dijeron algo para que se alterara? —Cuestionó mientras caminaban a paso apresurado hasta la habitación designada para Mikasa.

—Más que decir… —El tono de Armin se ensombreció—. Lo notó —musitó en voz baja, como si el hecho de guardar el secreto lo hiciera menos real.

—Oh, no. —Jean comenzó a correr hasta la habitación. Armin se quedó atrás, liberando lágrimas de dolor por la situación actual; su mejor amigo había sido secuestrado y desconocían su paradero, por otro lado, Mikasa se encontraba _incapacitada._

Al llegar a su destino, Jean entró apresuradamente para calmar el caótico panorama creado en su cabeza.

Enfocó su atención en la mujer que yacía dormida en la cama. Soltó el aire, más calmado e ingresó en silencio a la habitación. Notó a una enfermera recogiendo los vestigios de la disputa que comentó Armin.

—¿Usted es el joven soldado que se queda por las noches? —Cuestionó. Él se limitó a asentir, un poco avergonzado—. Permítame infórmale que su novia ha creado un desastre apenas despertó. —Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de Jean ante la idea de ser emparejado Mikasa—. Ya que está aquí, me retiro. Si vuelve a despertar, no llame al doctor hasta que esté tranquila. ¿Entendió? —Jean asintió ante el regaño implícito. La mujer mayor abandonó la habitación, dejándolo a solas. Tomó la bufanda que descansaba en la mesita a un lado de la cama, acariciándola.

—Lo siento —murmuró Jean. Arrastró la silla hasta colocarla frente a Mikasa. Tocó sus manos tibias, deleitándose por el toque—. Pude haber hecho algo más.

—Sabemos que no es así. —Jean se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Armin. Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus culpas, que dejó de prestar atención al exterior. El rubio todavía se mantenía en la puerta, contemplando la escena. Tenía la sensación que haber contemplado el mismo momento anteriormente; Mikasa al pendiente de un Eren inconsciente. Aunque ahora, era Jean quien se preocupaba por la _soldado que vale por cien_. Se dio cuenta que tan rápido se invierten algunas situaciones.

—Se ve tan calmada —musitó Jean, envolviéndose nuevamente en la magia que emanaba Mikasa—. Pocas veces vi un semblante tan tranquilo en ella.

—Tenemos que informarle sobre Eren —habló Armin, con un nudo en la garganta. Jean había preferido atesorar a Mikasa en una bola de cristal donde ningún mal la alcanzara, sin embargo, _era demasiado tarde_ —, antes de que se entere por otras personas.

 _Eren,_ pensó Jean, _aún sin estar presente era fundamental para Mikasa._

Ambos muchachos notaron los movimientos que produjo Mikasa. Segundos después, orbes color ónix los miraron; primeros llenos de confusión y después de la desesperación más pura y frustrante de esa que consumía desde los cimientos.

—¿Dónde está Eren? —Fueron las primera palabras que emitió. Jean presionó sus labios, tragándose el nudo que se formó en su garganta al oírla—. Armin, dime, ¿dónde está Eren? —Exigió, perdida en un mar de desesperación que rayaba la locura—. ¿Dónde? —Jean se apresuró a sostenerla e intentar calmarla.

—Mikasa. —La voz rota de Armin y sus ojos perlados era todo lo que necesitó para confirmar sus horribles recuerdos. Un amargo y desgarrador llanto emergió de los profundo de ella; transmitiendo el dolor que invadía su alma hasta consumirla. El rubio se apresuró hasta ella para envolverla en sus brazos y compartir el agonizante dolor que los destrozaba lentamente.

Jean decidió levantarse e irse. Él no era parte de íntimo momento, y tampoco quería incomodar. Y de alguna forma, quería escapar de la imagen de ver a una mujer tan fuerte como Mikasa, romperse como una muñeca vieja; convirtiéndose en un cascaron sin vida.

Afuera de la habitación, todavía eran perceptibles los lastimeros llantos agónicos que compartieron. Cálidas e impotentes lágrimas escaparon del rostro de Jean. Tragó saliva, se limpió la cara y fue a buscar al médico. Después iría a charlar nuevamente con el Comandante Zoe y el Sargento Levi para determinar qué sucedería con Mikasa.

* * *

—Será dada de baja —decretó Levi. Todos dentro de la Legión se enteraron de la penosa situación de la cadete Ackerman—. No hay más que discutir.

—Señor, al menos se debería proporcionar ayuda por parte del ejército. Lo sucedido con Mikasa pasó durante su servicio —insistió encarecidamente—. Después del servicio prestado, ¿esto es lo que ganamos? ¿Una patada en el culo cuando dejamos de ser necesarios?

—Oi, mocoso. Cuida tu lenguaje, que somos tus superiores. —El Comandante Zoe hizo un gesto para que Levi guardara silencio.

—¿Qué propones, Kirstein?

Jean sonrió amargamente antes de proceder a explicar su plan. Lo que menos deseaba, era que Mikasa fuera abandonada a su suerte porque ya no era considerada _de utilidad_ , para ellos.

—Veo que pensaste en todo —comentó Levi, frunciendo el ceño. Por un lado, sentía pena por la situación que vivía esa cadete que tenía tanto potencial por explotar, sin embargo, _debía_ de estar agradecía que todavía conservaba su vida. Ellos habían visto perecer a sus compañeros expedición tras expedición desde que ingresen a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—Así es, señor —respondió Jean, con un sabor amargo en la boca—. Considero que es lo más justo para _la soldado que vale por cien_. —Hange asintió, de acuerdo con lo expuesto.

—Iniciaré el papeleo necesario. Esto va a tardar, Kirstein —advirtió con una mirada perspicaz—. Por ahora y hasta encontrar un lugar adecuado para Mikasa, ella se quedará en las instalaciones.

—Si me permite, tengo el lugar perfecto para que Mikasa salga del hospital. Considero que retenerla hará más dolorosa su pérdida. —Los superiores intercambiaron miradas, midiendo el alcance de las palabras e intereses que demostraba Jean—. Mis padres residen actualmente en una de las granjas para refugiados de la Muralla Rose. Cuentan con el espacio suficiente para alojar a Mikasa mientras encuentran otro lugar para ella.

—Jean, es un ofrecimiento mayor. Desconoces las posibilidades de tus padres para que le den los cuidados especiales que Mikasa necesita, ¿ya hablaste con ellos? —Cuestionó Hange, en un tono más paternal y preocupado.

—Así es, señor. Mi madre está feliz de poder cuidar a Mikasa mientras está se recupera. Sobre la manutención de la misma, esperaba que fuese otorgada una cantidad mensual para su solvencia por parte de la milicia.

—¿No crees que te estás pasando de listo? —Inquirió Levi—. Apenas hace unas semanas es que se graduaron de la tropa de reclutas. El servicio prestado…

—El servicio prestado por la cadete Mikasa Ackerman es equiparable casi al de toda mi generación de reclutas —Jean habló con determinación. No permitiría que menospreciaran el valor de Mikasa, menos en su presencia—; Su intervención fue clave para la recuperación del distrito de Trost, la lucha contra la titán femenina en el bosque de los gigantes y en la captura de la misma en el Distrito de Stohess. —Aunque lo intentó, un hilito de orgullo se filtró entre sus palabras—. Por lo tanto, considero justo y necesario que sea valorado y retribuido tal esfuerzo que ella realizó en beneficio de la humanidad.

—Tienes talento, Kirstein —murmuró Hange, con voz sombría y melancólica. En cierta medida, la pasión con la cual habló Jean provocó que recordara al difunto Comandante Smith. Se acomodó los lentes y aclaró la garganta—. Está bien, iniciaré el papeleo en breve. Puedes retirarte —Jean hizo el saludo correspondiente antes de irse—. Si aún deseas pertenecer a la Legión, tienes mucho potencial que puede ser de ayuda —agregó, cuando lo vio atravesar la puerta. El muchacho asintió antes de desaparecer por completo.

—El amor es una mierda que termina con los soldados, incluso antes que los malditos titanes —espetó Levi. Hange sonrió—. Ackerman deprimida por la pérdida de su _noviecito_ y Kirstein negociando beneficios por ella.

—A ti también te afectó _demasiado_ la muerte de Erwin y nadie te lo echa en cara —respondió quitándose las gafas y tallándose los ojos—. Déjalos, son jóvenes. —Levi bufó. El Comandante lo miró por unos segundos. Todavía necesitaban a Erwin, maldita sea, Smith era el pegamento de esa extraña unión—. Ven —pidió, abriendo los brazos. Y desde el momento en que Levi cedió a seguir sus indicaciones, comprendió que, tal vez, podrían funcionar siendo sólo _ellos dos_.

* * *

—Mikasa. —Jean procuró llamarla con suavidad. Desde el día que despertó, una semana atrás, la chica se sumergió en un estado casi catatónico. Tanto Jean como Armin sabían que de no ser por su _estado_ , Mikasa habría escapado del hospital para buscar y traer de vuelta a Eren sin medir consecuencias, sin embargo, ahora tenía muchas limitaciones—. Ey, Mikasa —insistió. La aludida apenas levantó la mirada hasta él. El abismo se tragó a Jean por esa fracción de segundo, antes de que Mikasa volviera a mirar la pared—. Te tomaré en brazos —avisó antes de hacerlo. Ella se dejó cargar sin oponerse.

—Mikasa, me enteré que… —La animosa voz de Sasha se detuvo al notar la presencia de Jean—. Veo que es cierto —confirmó en voz baja. Jean asintió.

—¿Crees que puedas llevar las pertenencias de Mikasa? —Pidió el muchacho, acomodando el cuerpo de la mencionada en brazos. Dolía sentirla así de suelta y la comparación con una muñeca sin vida ardió en su interior. Sasha asintió, tomando la bolsa que Jean señaló.

—¿Dónde estará viviendo? —Cuestionó Sasha mientras recorrían el cuartel.

—Estará en una granja a las afueras del Muro Rose. Estamos autorizados para visitarla ocasionalmente.

—¿Te gustaría que te visitara? —Preguntó directamente a Mikasa, la misma se dedicó a mirarla con sus enormes ojos negros que mostraban un abismo. Sasha tragó saliva; no necesitaba más respuesta—. Espero que estés bien —deseó cuando llegaron al carruaje. Jean la acomodó dentro del vehículo y agradeció la ayuda—. Cuida de ella —suplicó al dejar el equipaje en el suelo—. Desde el secuestro de Eren, parece que la vida desapareció de ella.

Él no necesitaba que se lo recordaran. Era testigo de ello cuando la visitaba cada mañana para ver cómo se encontraba. La única reacción que tuvo -además de la crisis inicial al saber sobre el desconocido paradero de Jeager y su catastrófico estado- fue cuando se cayó de la cama, buscando desesperadamente la bufanda roja. Desde entonces, incluso dormía con ella para evitar perderla. Parecía que ese trozo de tela roja era lo única que la ataba a la realidad.

—Estará en las mejores manos mientras la milicia hace algo por ella. Te lo aseguro. —La sonrisa llena de tristeza de Sasha fue suficiente agradecimiento.

—Mikasa nunca habló demasiado. Es cierto que su mundo se reducía a Eren, pero… he visto a Armin rondar por los pasillos y puedo ver el dolor que lo consume. Él también ha perdido a Eren y ahora con Mikasa así…

—Te sorprendería lo que Armin puede hacer —comentó Jean, permitiéndose ser positivo. El rubiecito pasaba mucho tiempo con Hange, ingeniando planes para mejorar la lucha contra los titanes. No aparentaba ser mucho, pero lograba mantener al muchacho cuerdo y ocupado.

* * *

La instalación en la granja fue rápida. Jean presentó a Mikasa ante sus padres y explicó nuevamente su situación que los cuidados que debería de tener.

—Siento que no pudieran proporcionarnos una enfermera personal —se disculpó con sus padres y Mikasa—. El gobierno procura minimizar gastos tanto como sea posible. —La mujer de avanza edad sonrió maternalmente y se acercó a la muchacha que ahora sería su huésped.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Estoy seguro que podremos. Hola, preciosa, mi nombre es Ágata y soy la madre de Jean —ante las palabras, Mikasa se limitó a observarla—. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Y aunque Mikasa no lo estuviera, no tenía ganas ni razones para negarse.

Dentro de la milicia, era _inútil._ Se volvió una carga para los demás al ser incapaz de levantarse y andar. Al quedar postrada de forma permanente en una cama. Al perder toda movilidad de sus piernas. Al tener que depender de los demás para poder trasladarse de un lugar a otro.

La muerte no sonaba tan mal en comparación del caótico, consternado y cruel mundo en el que existía.

Quiso agradecer las atenciones de Jean; aunque también quería culparlo de salvarla de aquel titán. De haber muerto en ese momento, se ahorraría el dolor que embargó y consumió su corazón desde que se enteró del secuestro de Eren y la muerte de Hannes; desde que se cayó de la cama incontables veces, intentando escapar de aquel encierro al que fue confinada por su propio bien.

El proceso de adaptación de Mikasa fue duro. Gracias a la insistencia de Jean y Armin, lograron construir una silla de ruedas para que pudiera transportarse por sí misma. Sin embargo, eran contadas las ocasiones en que utilizaba el peculiar invento.

Las visitas de Jean eran puntuales cada semana. Hablaba con su madre unos minutos antes de ingresar a la habitación de Mikasa y contarle lo que había sucedido en el cuartel. Cada cierto tiempo, Armin lo acompañaba para distraerse, aunque verla en un estado de mutismo, deprimía más al rubiecito, hasta que un día, dejo de acompañarlo. Incluso Sasha, que lo acompañaba decidió que era mejor mantener sus distancias.

Al principio, Jean se molestó con todos por abandonarla. Sin embargo, poco después entendió porque lo hicieron; él también regresaba desgastado después de cada visita. Negó sus pensamientos. Se prometió que se quedaría con ella.

En cada visita, la notaba más delgada y descuidada.

—Señor, solicito una semana. —Fue la petición que realizó luego de que su madre le informara por medio de una carta que descubrió comida echada a perder debajo de la cama de Mikasa.

—¿Puedo conocer la razón, Kirstein? —Antes de que el nombre emergiera de los labios del soldado, el Comandante lo conocía.

—El estado de Mikasa ha comenzado a empeorar y deseo apoyarla por unos días. —Hange aprobó el permiso, aclarando que sería con una reducción de su paga. A Jean sólo le importó mantenerse con Mikasa.

Cada día que pasaba a su lado, el dolor se volvía más latente. Notaba los huesos sobresalirle de la pie, el cabello maltratado y la piel tan pálida y carente de color.

Esa primera semana no fue suficiente; envió una carta al Comandante y otra a Armin, informando el estado de Mikasa y que demoraría más tiempo.

Jean la forzaba a alimentarse para evitar que la muchacha muriera de inanición. Cada mañana la sentaba en la silla de ruedas y la paseaba por los verdes alrededores.

—Mis padres también vivían al pie de una montaña —habló con voz rasposa. Jean se detuvo de golpe, impactado por la información que compartía con él—. Mi madre se dedicaba a cultivar y mi padre a cazar —continuó, perdida en sus recuerdos; acarició la bufanda, levantándola hasta tapar su nariz.

—Seguro te gustaba mucho. —Jean deseaba que dejara esa armadura y se permitirá sentir y volver a vivir.

Mikasa no volvió a hablar después de aquella tarde. Jean no desistió esfuerzos en devolverle esa confianza en ella para que volviera a abrir su corazón.

—Jeanbo, ¿crees que logre recuperarse? —Preguntó su madre con preocupación—. Cada día está más delgada y pálida.

—Lo hará, mamá. Lo hará —las palabras parecían más adecuadas para calmar las incesantes dudas que crecían cada día en Jean.

Semanas después llegó la baja del ejército, aludiendo incumplimiento de responsabilidades. Jean arrugó el papel antes de lanzarlo a la basura. Miró preocupado por la ventana. Reconoció el ruido de la silla de Mikasa.

—¿Podemos salir? —La sorpresa asaltó al muchacho, que no tardó en aceptar la petición. Recorrieron el mismo camino que Jean marcó la primera vez que salieron—. ¿Me harías un favor? —Pidió cuando llegaron hasta el final del camino—. Entrégale esta carta a Armin, por favor. —Un sobre maltrecho salió de una las mangas de la chica. Jean asintió, guardándoselo en el pantalón. Anotó mentalmente que él también le escribiría al rubio para contarle sobre los progresos de Mikasa.

—Hay un lugar al que te llevaré a cambio del favor.

Jean empujó la silla hasta un pequeño claro escondido en el bosque. Mikasa extendió la mano, sintiendo la corteza de los árboles en sus dedos. Cuando llegaron, el muchacho la tomó en brazos y sentó sobre la fría tierra. Los ojos de ella comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas contenidas.

—Es muy hermoso.

—Ahora, quédate quieta —suplicó, extrayendo un cuaderno de su mochila, esa que siempre cargaba cuando salía con ella. Se sentó a unos metros de distancia y comenzó a dibujar el paisaje, teniendo a Mikasa de protagonista.

Olvidaron las horas que pasaron en aquel claro; Jean dibujando a Mikasa, intentando plasmar la belleza abrumadora de ella; mientras que ella disfrutaba del último contacto con la naturaleza que tendría.

—Es tarde —musitó apenas audible. Jean despegó la mirada del dibujo, notando que efectivamente, el sol casi terminaba por ocultarse.

—Es hora de volver —de un saltó, se pudo de pie y metió su cuaderno de dibujo en la mochila. Se sacudió la tierra antes de acercarse y cargar a Mikasa—. ¿Te ha gustado el paseo de hoy?

—Gracias, Jean. —La naturaleza silenciosa de Mikasa Ackerman se había roto. Mientras el muchacho pensaba que logró un inmenso progreso, la retrocesión inició. El camino de regreso fue silencioso. Al ingresar a la casa, Jean la llevó hasta la habitación y la deposito en la cama.

—Creo que lo hemos logrado —murmuró, sobresaltando a su madre en la cocina—. Mikasa ha hablado más de lo usual. Me pidió que le diera una carta a Armin y me dejó dibujarla.

—Ya era tiempo, hijo.

* * *

La voz de Mikasa lo despertó a media noche. Parpadeo un par de veces, intentando focalizar en la oscuridad. Notó que la muchacha portaba su ropa de dormir y estaba sentada en su silla, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Puedes llevarme al techo? —Pidió—. Quiero ver las estrellas desde ahí —Jean frunció el ceño, confundido por la extraña petición. Sin embargo, por más excéntrico que fuera, dudo poder negárselo.

—Dame unos minutos para cambiarme. —Pero Mikasa se mantuvo dónde estaba, sin inmutarse—. Vale, iré a sí, vamos. —Empujó la silla de ruedas hasta el inicio de las escaleras—. Sostente —La tomó en brazos y subió hasta el segundo piso. Se esforzó por ser silencioso y no despertar a sus padres. Logró abrir la escotilla que daba al techo. La odisea de una vida sucedió en una noche.

—Es hermoso —repitió Mikasa, al ver el cielo tan estrellado y luminoso—. Es idéntico al que veía de pequeña. —Jean se limitaba a observarla y recobrar fuerzas. Se extrañaba por el peso de la muchacha. Horas antes la había cargado en brazos y no era _tan_ pesada. Supuso que era debido al tiempo que lo hizo.

—Tus padres… murieron, ¿no es así? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Fueron asesinados —precisó—. Cuando era pequeña intentaron secuestrar y vender a mi madre; terminaron por matarlos y me secuestraron a mí en su lugar. —Era la primera vez que Jean escuchaba la historia de la propia Mikasa—. Ese día esperábamos al doctor Jeager, en su lugar, aparecieron tres delincuentes. Los mataron frente a mí y después me llevaron como si fuera un costal de patatas. Eren logró rastrear el lugar y mató a dos para poder rescatarme.

—¿Qué sucedió con el tercer hombre?

—Atrapó a Eren y lo estranguló. Fue ahí que tomé el cuchillo y lo enterré sin dudar en su cuerpo. Hacía frío, así que Eren me envolvió con su bufanda y me ofreció su hogar. —La vio levantar la bufanda hasta su nariz nuevamente, ocultándose.

—Es por eso que eras tan apegada a él —dedujo, comprendiendo el nacimiento de los sentimientos de Mikasa. Ella asintió.

—¿Podemos dormir aquí? Es… calmado.

Aquel día tenía un cierre excepcional para Jean.

—Iré por unas sábanas para que te abrigues del frío.

Diez minutos después, Jean subía otra vez las escaleras. Abrió la escotilla y contempló a Mikasa muy cerca del borde.

—Es muy alto —comentó, perdida en sus pensamientos. Logró arrastrar su cuerpo de regreso al centro del techo—. Gracias. —Se recostó y miró el cielo, Jean la imitó, sin saber realmente que hacer. Ese día definitivamente quedaría marcado en su memoria a fuego. El cansancio terminó por acabar con el muchacho de cabello cenizo.

Los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban en el alba. Jean estiró la mano, buscando el cuerpo de Mikasa. Se levantó de golpe, al sentir las sábanas frías.

—¿Mikasa? —La llamó en voz alta, sin verla en ninguna parte. Era imposible que bajara las escaleras por sí misma. Y menos que dejara su adorada bufanda.

El grito despavorido de su madre lo alertó. Se apresuró a llegar hasta la primera planta y buscar a su progenitora, que venía al cielo con una mirada llena de angustia, horror e incredulidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó. La mujer se limitó a apuntar al techo. Jean cayó de rodillas, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían; colgada de una viga, pendía el cuerpo sin vida de Mikasa Ackerman—. No, no, no. —Rápidamente ingresó a la casa, subió a tropezones la escalera. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró atraer el cuerpo frío de Mikasa hasta él. Se aferró como un niño pequeño a su última esperanza—. ¿Es por su tu cambio de actitud? —Preguntó, aun cuando sabía que jamás recibiría una respuesta—. ¿Es por eso que hablaste de tus padres? Me permitiste dibujarte —gruesas lágrimas surcaban el rostro del muchacho. Alaridos desgarradores y reclamos se entremezclaron—. No querías dormir bajo el firmamento. ¡Me engañaste para terminar con esto!

En medio del caos, Jean alcanzó la bufanda que estaba perfectamente doblada. Ella no podía irse sin su amada bufanda. Notó que un papel cayó en medio de la tela. Lo abrió y leyó con vista borrosa;

 _"Ahora te proporcionara un hogar a ti. Un lugar cálido al cual retornar. Gracias por cuidar de mí. Cuida de ella, por favor."_

* * *

La culpa abrumó a Sasha y Armin; ambos se culparon por abandonar a Mikasa. Jean negó, entregando la carta que rubio. Vio como sus expresiones pasaron por una gama de sentimientos. Él se sintió de la misma forma cuando encontró una carta con su nombre en el dormitorio de Mikasa.

—Ella… —las palabras no salían de los labios de Armin. Él conocía mejor que nadie el dolor que sentía el rubio al leer las palabras de la chica que ahora descansaba en paz.

Se especularon cientos de cosas cuando la muerte de Mikasa Ackerman se volvió de dominio público. Había quienes todavía recordaban a la valerosa soldado que _valía por cien_. Sin embargo, todo aquello fue empañado y ensuciado por asquerosos rumores.

Por primera vez, el ejército atendió un sepelio, dando honores a tan ejemplar soldado. Jean veía con impotencia como la caja desaparecía debajo de la tierra; en un gesto tan característico de _ella_ , se ocultó tras la bufanda que le heredó, respirando la suave fragancia que emanaba.

Desde ese momento, entendió porque Mikasa nunca quería quitarse la apestosa bufanda. Ahora era él quien quería conservarla a toda costa.

Con ayuda de Armin, logró incorporarse nuevamente la milicia. El Comandante Hange lo mantenía especialmente cercano a él, de la misma forma que lo hacía con Armin. Todavía veía en él una serie de posibilidades y un potencial innato.

Aunque… cada cierto tiempo, Jean se escapaba de sus agobiantes ocupaciones. Se ponía la bufanda y visitaba ese lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de la mujer que más amo.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola, otra vez! Como mencioné arriba, es la primera vez que hago un Jeakasa -últimamente ando escribiendo fic's de otras parejas que no son mi OTP... esto es extraño- volviendo al tema; últimamente no me he sentido relativamente bien, se me ha presentado cada situación que, ni para que les cuento.

La idea de ese one-shot surgió después de ver un fan art de Jean con la bufanda de Mikasa en un cementerio. Pensé en hacer algo similar al fic de "Bufanda" pero no quería "robarme" la idea de otro, así que decidí darle otro enfoque. Pensé algo bastante trágico y lleno de angustia, más no me apetecia ponerme a escribir, sigo sin _ánimos_ de hacerlo, sin embargo, vuelvo a mis circunstancias actuales y escribir se volvió _indispensable_ para canalizar de forma sana lo que siento.

Así que... ¡aquí me tienen! Espero que les haya gustado, en lo particular, para mi es hermosamente doloroso.


End file.
